


Life on the Lam

by Salazar101



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are Templars crawling all over the place and you guys just want to blow each other in an old stable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life on the Lam

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published June 24th 2011

“Nothing I love more than a comfortable stable floor,” said Anders sarcastically as Hawke worked to gather up as much extra hay as possible before grabbing some saddle blankets and laying them out over the top of the pile, “What are the chances of there being a bloody Templar… _convention_ …in the inn?”  
  
“They’re looking for us,” said Hawke, a little irritated at Anders’ attitude, “You know, because you sort of blew up a Chantry and started a huge mage rebellion.”

  
Anders looked like he was about launch into all the reasons why it had to be done and Hawke slapped a hand over his mouth, “I’ve heard it before, you don’t need to preach to me Anders…I’m obviously sleeping in this stable _with_ you.”  
  
“Yes…” Anders grabbed his wrist and lightly moved Hawke’s hand away from his mouth, “You are…sorry, I shouldn’t complain…you gave up a lot to come with me and here I am whining about a stable floor…better than that cave we slept in, right?” Anders’ met Hawke’s eyes and kissed his palm in apology.  
  
Hawke grinned, “Well, we WERE attacked by the bears that happened to live there…but that still beat the time we ended up on a ship packed with Templars-“

  
“-and you had to dress me up as your mum,” grumbled Anders, “Please, I’m trying to forget.”  
  
Hawke laughed and tugged Anders into his arms, “So when you put it in perspective…this stable is a first class inn for the likes of us.”  
  
Anders glanced around Hawke and then raised a brow at him, “Yeah…the finest goose feather mattress to sleep on…”  
  
“Hey leave my bed alone,” said Hawke, turning them around and shoving Anders down onto the saddle blankets over the lumpy pile of old hay, “Bet you won’t complain so much if I give that mouth of yours something else to do…”  
  
Anders was, at heart, an easy man to please.  Give him a cat, some templars to fireball, and a good hard fuck and he was more than happy.  Hawke could not say he had run away with Anders with no regrets at all… but seeing the mischievous spark in the mage’s brown eyes always gave him a thrill.  There weren’t nearly as many regrets as there should be, and for that Hawke was happy.  
  
“Hmmm…” Anders scraped his palm over the rough stubble on his jaw and smirked up at Hawke, grabbing the staff on his back and setting it aside, “Having sex in an old stable while Templars crawl all over the town outside…?  Sign me up you kinky bastard.”  
  
“That’s what I like about you Anders,” teased Hawke as he started to unclasp just enough of his armor to pull his stirring cock free and give it a few quick tugs, “You are always ready to go.”  
  
Anders got to his knees and crawled over to kneel before Hawke, hands holding his hips as he looked up at him with brown eyes narrowed with his particular brand of sharp mirth, “Like you can talk…” he bent forward and took the cock hardening in front of his face into his wickedly talented mouth.  Any witty reply Hawke might have had was lost completely as Anders sucked around him… _hard_.  
  
“Andraste’s grace, you’re good at that,” wheezed Hawke, one hand tangling in Anders’ strawberry blond hair while the other held on tightly to a nearby wooden support to keep his legs from giving out under him.  Anders did not answer verbally, but he did do a very unique tongue rolling move that never failed to drive Hawke absolutely mad.  He thrust automatically as Anders sucked again, and though the mage was excellent at giving head he hadn’t been prepared and choked around his thick flesh.

  
“Hawke!” Anders coughed and pulled back to spit on the floor.  
  
“S-sorry,” breathed Hawke, not really sorry at all, “Can I fuck your mouth?”  
  
“You choke me and then ask to fuck my mouth?” said Anders, sounding a little belligerent, “You’re a bad date…”  
  
Hawke laughed breathlessly and Anders cracked a smile, he liked it when people laughed at his jokes.  “I’ll return the favor,” promised Hawke, “I’ll even…swallow…”  Something he really hated doing that Anders was always pestering him about.  
  
The apostate perked up at hearing that, “I’m going to hold you to that, Hawke…”  Hawke let Anders shift on his knees into a more comfortable position, hands coming down to cup the side of his face, thumbs brushing along a rough stubble and into messy hair.  He brushed the head of his cock against the other man’s pouty lips just to make them shine with precum before slowly pressing forward.  Anders obediently opened his mouth and tilted his head so Hawke’s hard cock could slide down his throat until Anders’ nose was pressed into the thick hair at the base of his crotch.  
  
“By the Maker,” Hawke savored the feeling for just a moment, keeping in mind that Anders would need to breathe soon.  It didn’t matter how many times Anders let him do this, it was mind blowing every damn time…sometimes it was a little worrying just HOW good Anders was.  Hawke got the impression sometimes the Circle of Magi spent more time secretly fucking each other than actually learning magic…at least according to some of the hints Anders dropped.  
  
Anders made a muffled noise that traveled along Hawke’s dick and made him shudder and moan, but he got the hint and pulled back so his lover could take a few deep breaths.  Anders glanced up at him and Hawke thrust forward again, hands on Anders face to help guide him.  He started slow at first, cock sliding down Anders’ relaxed throat and over his tongue before pulling out until just the head rested on the end of Anders’ clever tongue.  
  
The closer he got to coming the faster he went until Hawke really was fucking Anders mouth.  The other man took it with no protest, hands resting on Hawke’s hips and almost pulling him forward at each thrust, balls slapping against Anders chin with each forward jerk, “F-fuck…” panted Hawke, starting to sweat as the pleasure heat him up like oil in a hot pan.  Glancing down he felt a jolt of pleasure as he saw Anders hand snaked one hand past his robes and into his pants.  He swallowed around a suddenly dry throat.  Nothing was quite as hot as watching Anders pleasure himself as he pleasured Hawke.  
  
The heat in his body was starting to gather into a molten core that sat heavy in his lower belly, inching lower and lower a he got closer and closer to coming.  Anders glanced up at him, brown eyes foggy with lust and Hawke groaned, unable to look away.  He had wanted to last longer than this…maybe slow down again just to string the pleasure along but looking down at his lover, his cock dripping with spit as it thrust between the two red lips stretched around it, he knew he couldn’t do it.  
  
Hawke clenched his hands in Anders’ hair to try and give him a wordless warning before that molten core just burst inside him.  He cried out and thrust in all the way, forcing Anders’ nose against the skin of his belly as he came _hard_ down the other man’s throat, hips jerking with each pulse of sticky come that slid down Anders throat.  The mage didn’t even have to swallow, he just waited patiently as Hawke groaned and panted through his orgasm.  Finally he pulled back, watching his lover’s adams apple bob as he swallowed and coughed lightly before leaning forward to lick teasingly over the sensitive head of his swollen cock, “A-Anders…” Hawke pushed his head back lightly, legs shaking from the force of his orgasm…any stimulation to his cock right now was almost painful.  
  
Anders laughed hoarsely, hand working frantically under his robes as he jacked off, “My turn Hawke, get on your knees…”  Anders got to his feet, only a little unsteady, a pushed his pants down enough to free his hard leaking prick.  Hawke couldn’t have stayed standing even if he wanted to and immediately fell to his knees before Anders who didn’t look like he could last much longer.  “Remember you promised to swallow,” panted the mage, gripping Hawke’s chin so he would open his mouth.  
  
Hawke let out an annoyed grunt as Anders’ cock surged into his mouth, however he HAD promised and Anders had MORE than delivered on his end.  Hawke was still not quite as good at taking cocks as Anders was but he did his best and the mage never complained.  Hawke took short sharp breaths whenever he had the chance, fingers curling in Anders belt and using it as an anchor.  Above him the apostate cursed and groaned under his breath, a familiar hitch to his breathing that told Hawke was close.  He gave one hard suck to the flesh thrusting in and out of his mouth, one hand coming up to cup and kneed at the balls resting against his chin as Anders held himself in deep for a few moments.  
  
“Ohhhh Hawke!” Anders bent over him and roughly grabbed Hawke by the hair as he came, thick semen coating Hawke’s throat and almost choking him.  He swallowed the foul tasting stuff quickly before he could cough it up as Anders panted over him.  When the mage finally pulled back Hawke wiped his lips with the back of his hand and met Anders’ eyes, each giving the other a tired but sated smile.  
  
“You’re right,” purred Anders as they settled on the saddle blankets, arms wrapping around each other for warmth, “Staying in a stable really ISN’T so bad…” he leaned over and pressed his lips against Hawke’s for a quick but sweet kiss…and Hawke didn’t even care he could taste his own come on Anders’ tongue.  
  
“Told you,” murmured Hawke against Anders’ lips, “Let’s sleep and slip out in the night while the Templars are all asleep…”  
  
“Can we steal their horses?” asked Anders, voice that endearing mix of cruelty and playfulness.  
  
“I think it’s only fair since they stole ours last time,” said Hawke, trailing off into a yawn.   
  
Life on the lam wasn’t _so_ bad _all_ the time.


End file.
